north_grovefandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Jones
'Peter Earl Francis Jones '(b. 6th February 1952) has been a resident of North Grove since his birth, only separated by the years he spent studying Medicine in Oxford and his summers spent in Canterbury, Kent as a child. Peter is the husband of Helen Jones with whom he has seven children: Sean, Olivia, Hannah, Katie, Louisa, Lewis and Georgie. He also has seven grandchildren. Childhood Peter Jones was born at Reedley Forest House in North Grove to parents Walter and Patricia Jones. The Jones' family had been very influential in North Grove for generations and his paternal grandmother was also from the prominent McDonald family. He grew up in the ancestral home, attending school at Stonyhurst College and coming home at the weekends to spend his time with his family and friends who included Paul Dickinson. At the age of 10, tragedy struck when his parents were fatally killed in a car accident while he was in school. The deaths affected Peter enormously and he went more into himself. The only family he had in North Grove were his father's cousins Nancy and Edgar and so on the weekends, he would sometimes come and spend time with Nancy who helped to look after him and during the summer he would go down to Canterbury, Kent where his maternal grandparents lived. Teenage Years As he grew up, Peter became a sociable boy. He always listened to his parents and was still a large part of North Grove society. Being the last, living relative of the Jones' family, he knew of his holdings and estate in North Grove and tried to keep his name alive when he was visiting Nancy and Edgar. His family wealth also helped him to attend the best schools in England and he started on his career in the field of Medicine, something he became interested in after his parents death. He felt like there could have been more to do to save his father and he held this desire to help other people not suffer the same fate he did. When he was sixteen years old, Peter heard from Nancy that some of the town were conspiring to buy the property from behind his back while he was still too young to have any real stake in the property. She told him that they wanted the land back to build more houses due to the shortage of them at the time. When he turned eighteen years old, he managed to hire Edgar, who was a lawyer, to fight against them. The battle continued for a few years which he eventually won. The land had been in his family for generations and he wasn't going to lose it because the local Council wanted the land to build a few houses on. Adulthood Peter attended Oxford University and finished his degree with full honours in 1976. He continued to learn but with a position at North Grove General Hospital, he learned quickly. In 1975, he met Helen Porter. He had known her from his years in North Grove but didn't know her well enough. He also lost contact with many people from his childhood through his years at Oxford. The two began dating after he discovered she was a nurse and he moved in initially with May, her mother, and helped to contribute to the bills as she struggled after her husband died. Although he had Reedley House to go to, he didn't have he funds to run the house at the time. He was still attending university two days a week. By 1978, Peter was well established in the community again, just like his father wanted, and Helen discovered she was pregnant. In October of that year, Sean was born. As the years passed by, six more children followed: Olivia, Hannah, Katie, Louisa, Lewis and Georgie. The family did move into Reedley House in 1981 just before the birth of Olivia and Peter and Helen were also married in the lands of the house. Peter was very interested in his work and so spent a lot of his time at the hospital which rubbed off of his children, with Sean following in his father's footsteps, Katie becoming a Psychologist at the hospital and also Lewis currently at Oxford studying medicine. Grandfather Peter As his children grew older, the grandchildren came. Between himself and Helen, they have Lola, Cameron, Amber, Ethan, Lottie-May, Mason and Jane. Peter enjoys having the family around him and was happy when Sean returned home after being away in London for ten years. Peter has always been more of a patriarchal figure who keeps his family safe and around him. He knows what it is like to feel loss and never wants to feel that again if he can help it. There have been times when he has had to keep strong, such as Olivia having the drug addiction, Louisa having the abortion and Sean's wife Ivy having the miscarriage when they were young. Not only that but there is also the Hostage situation which his daughters Hannah and Louisa and granddaughter Lola and her mother Ivy were involved and he has never been more scared than when those gunshots went off. Currently, he is trying to get Olivia through her cancer treatment and chemotherapy. Family Mother: Patricia Jones Father: Walter Jones Wife: Helen Porter (1975 - ) Children: Sean Jones, Olivia Jones, Hannah Wright, Katie Jones, Louisa Jones, Lewis Jones and Georgie Jones Grandchildren: Lola Jones, Cameron Jones, Amber Jones, Ethan Jones, Lottie-May Wright, Jane Groom and Mason Byrne Nephews & Nieces: Lois Jessop, Tim Jessop, Jenny Watson, Oscar Watson, George Weston, Isla Burrows, Annie Buckley, Bailey Groom, Molly Groom, Rhys Porter, Luke Porter, Shannon Porter and Dennis Hackman